


Unexpected Visitors

by missauburnleaf



Series: Single Parenthood [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adorable Fíli and Kíli, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artificial Insemination (implied), Asexuality Spectrum (implied), Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, First Meetings, Gen, Sequel, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missauburnleaf/pseuds/missauburnleaf
Summary: "Sometimes, Bilbo felt lonely, especially in the evenings or at weekends." - It's a quiet evening at Bag End until Bilbo has two strange visitors... (Sequel to "The Sundress")





	Unexpected Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> After reading your comments on "The Sundress", I started to think about a sequel from Bilbo's perspective.  
> Here is what I came up with.

Sometimes, Bilbo felt lonely, especially in the evenings or at weekends.

He was thirty-seven years old and a confirmed bachelor, living all by himself in the cozy house, called "Bag End", he had inherited from his parents after their demise ten years ago (his mother died first of cancer, then his father six months later of a broken heart).

Actually, he had never moved out of this house, not even when he went to university, commuting between his hometown, Hobbiton, and Bree, the town where his university had been located, being happy with this way of living, having his parents for company - until his parents were no more.

At first, Bilbo thought he would cope just fine, living all on his own, sometimes going out for a beer or two at the local pub, The Green Dragon, spending his free time with his books and his maps, dreaming about all the places he could visit, all the stories he would write - if his time wasn't fully engaged with grading papers, cooking, cleaning and gardening.

Despite his ambitions as a young man to become a writer or a journalist, he was now working as a schoolteacher.

And Bilbo loved his job, really.

However, sometimes, he wished for more, maybe to change his career or to start a family of his own.

But since Bilbo wasn't really into women, nor into men, he remained a bachelor and would probably do so for the rest of his life.

Maybe he should get a pet, a lively little dog or a pretty little cat. Maybe.

On the other hand, Bilbo didn't like changes and living with a pet would mean a lot of changes...

All these thoughts went through his head while he was sitting in the living room, in front of the TV, eating his dinner (steamed salmon with a butter-lemon sauce, fried wild rice and fresh green beans) watching the rerun of an old murder mystery.

It was a quiet, mild evening in April and Bilbo didn't expect any visitors (actually, he seldom had visitors, only some of his cousins from time to time, mainly being the one who was visiting his friends and family since most of them had kids or were married and it was easier if he went over to them instead of them dragging their kith and kin along), yet for some unfathomable reason, his doorbell rang.

For a moment, he considered not to answer it, but that would have been impolite and not proper, so he put his folding tray with his dinner on the floor, got up from his armchair and went to the hallway in order to open the door; in front of it he could see two unfamiliar young men (or rather boys), one blond, the other brunet.

"Fíli Oakenshield," the blond one said.

"And Kíli Oakenshield," the brunet one added.

And then they both chorused, "At your service!"

Bilbo was confused.

At first he had thought that they might have been some former students, all grown up now, yet their names didn't ring a bell.

"Well, what can I do for you?" he asked, suspecting that they maybe want to collect some money for a charity, or that they might even try to convert him to their religion.

"Erm, our matter is rather delicate, may we come in?" the blond one - Fíli - asked.

For a moment Bilbo considered to simply say _No,_ thinking that it might be some trick to rob him of his valuables.

Yet there was something familiar about their appearance, their behaviour, so as if he knew them somehow - despite the fact that their names were completely unfamiliar to him.

"We have travelled a really long way just to meet you," the brunet - Kíli - said, pouting and making puppy eyes.

Bilbo frowned. "To meet me? You wanted to meet me? Why? I don't even know you!" he replied.

"Well, that's what we want to change because you are our father!", Kíli explained and for a second, Bilbo thought he must have auditive hallucinations, maybe a side-effect from living alone.

"Excuse me... What?" he probed.

"Kíli's right - though I didn't plan to blurt it out like that, but it is true: you are our biological father!" Fíli assured and that was too much for Bilbo.

His vision blackened and his hearing declined and then he fainted...

When he came too, he was lying on the couch in the living room and for a second he believed that he might just have fallen asleep in front of the TV and dreamed everything, until a rather cute, boyish face with brown eyes came into his line of vision.

"Hey, Mr Boggins, you alright? I thought we might have killed you with the news," he remarked.

Oh, yes. The _news_.

Apparently, he was a father, despite the fact that he had never slept with a woman (or a man, despite trying a few things, yet never going all the way) in all his life... But then he remembered his idiotic idea as a high school graduate who had just enrolled at a prestigious university on a scholarship due to his outstanding graduation grades... In his youthful hubris he had believed himself so brilliant that he definitely needed to sire offspring in order to pass on his brilliance to another generation.

And since he hadn't been in a relationship then, he thought that the best way to ensure that he would have some offspring was with going to a sperm bank and donour his sperm while also helping a desperate couple who couldn't have children in the process at the same time.

"His name is Baggins, not _Boggins_ , Kíli. No matter what Mama or Uncle say, I really do believe that there might have been some after-effects of Uncle letting you tumble down the baby change unit when you were only a couple of weeks old," Fíli declared while entering the living room, carrying a glass filled with some clear liquid. Bilbo hoped that it was vodka or gin.

"You are not being nice to me - I'll tell Mama and Uncle!" Kíli pouted again, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Stop it, Kíli, you are sixteen, not six, and officially neither of us should be here - we were supposed to contact Mr Baggins via email or a phone call, not by unexpectedly showing up on his doorstep - or rather _I_ was supposed to, since I'm the one who currently turned eighteen and got our father's contact address. You shouldn't know until your eighteenth birthday... Here, Mr Baggins, I brought you some water... Are you all right?", Fíli said, handing Bilbo the glass which was unfortunately not filled with alcohol.

"Thank you, my boy," Bilbo answered, addressing Fíli the way he would address one of his male students, sitting up on the couch and taking a sip.

The water was cool and surprisingly helped him to overcome his dizzyness.

"So, what's next?" Kíli wanted to know, still kneeling on the floor and looking between Bilbo and his brother.

Fíli, who sat down on the couch, next to Bilbo, shrugged. "I don't know... To be honest, I've only ever planned to find and meet my biological father, never gave a thought about what would happen afterwards," he confessed.

Bilbo, however, thought he knew what his heart desired.

"Well, I don't know if this is appropriate, but I would like to get to know you better, both of you. And maybe even meeting your parents?" he suggested.

Fíli and Kíli exchanged a glance, then Kíli presented him with the most radiant smile, Bilbo had ever seen. "That would be awesome, Mr Bog- erm, I mean Baggins!"

And Fíli added, "Except that we don't have parents in the classical sense of the word. Kíli and I were raised by our beautiful single mother and her handsome single brother," Fíli explained, winking.

Bilbo couldn't help but think that this boy had ulterior motives for telling him that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my readers can forgive me for rearranging the famous scene when Fíli and Kíli show up on Bilbo's doorstep :)
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
